


All I wanna say [Destiel AU]

by senaytje2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel as a waiter in a bar and Dean wanting his beer to get filled, though they both can't keep their eyes off each other. There's three words, and they wanna say it. It just needs to be at the right time. [this AU doesn't have any dialogues in it. Castiel's thoughts will be in italic letters and Dean's in normal.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I wanna say [Destiel AU]

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS BEFORE YOU START: Again, this small AU is without prologues in it. Castiel's thoughts will be in italic letters and Dean's in normal. Enjoy!

_Green emerald delighful shining eyes, pink soft lips at the tip of the glass, freckles visible when he smiles and throws his head back. How beautiful can you truly be...?_  
  
He's talking to someone, and his voice is rough, just how I like it. I never thought I'd fall for someone, even though I haven't even said a word to him yet. I want him.

_I'm just a waiter at a bar. Why would someone even wanna have me? This is worthless, I can't talk to him...not like this._

I'm curious if he has an interest in men.

 _Perhaps he wouldn't like me. What if I'm not the person he is looking for? For god's sake, Castiel. Enough now. Focus onto your work..._  
  
He looks so vulnerable and...hot. Impossible.  
  
_No. He's staring at me...what do I do?_  
  
I'm wondering if he has noticed me yet. I bet he doesn't. I should make a move, do something to catch his attention so I can talk to him...  
  
_He's calling me, and looking at me, raising his empty glass with a smile. He wants a new drink..._

Once he gets over here, I'll make him mine.  
  
_I smile back, my hands start trembling and I can't do anything to stop them. I should get his beer quick before he notices it._  
  
There he is again, beer in hand and...walking straight up to me with a small smile. I feel like dying inside.  
  
_I wish there was a way to communicate with him as I place his beer down, but I can't seem to find the words or to even open my mouth and say something. God, I'm terrible at this._

His face is even more gorgeous when he's closer.  
  
_He's smiling at me, his green eyes taking in mine. My heart starts to beat loudly and I gulp, asking him if anything is wrong._ _He just keeps the smile and withdraws, shaking his head. But before I can leave, a warm hand grabs mine and I'm pinned onto my spot. Is he holding my hand?_  
  
You look gorgeous, I whisper to him, please stay.  
  
_My eyes widen, and I feel my heart stammer harder against my chest as I can practically feel it into my throat. He told me I am gorgeous. Holy Mother Mary._

He sits down in front of me and I feel like it worked. He looks shy, innocent and can't keep quiet. I lean onto my palm as I stare at him.  
  
_He asks me if I'm nervous, and I shake my head to him. Do I really look nervous?_

I can't keep it in.

_It's almost as if I wanna tell him something..._

I'm gonna say it.  
  
_Sometimes you just gotta do it._  
  
I don't mind if anyone hears me.  
  
_I hope he will understand._  
  
No matter what anyone thinks, I can't hold no longer.  
  
_I need to say it now._  


   
  


 

I love you.

_I love you.  
_

 

 

 

 


End file.
